


Just Love Me

by SolangeloShit



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Making Love, Other, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolangeloShit/pseuds/SolangeloShit
Summary: Will has been stressed from work lately, and Nico takes it upon himself to help relieve some of it.





	Just Love Me

Nico brushed his hair out of his eyes as he walked across the apartment. Will would be home soon, and he had a plan. Will was usually stressed after work, and Nico figured that removing some of it could be easy to do. He knew how much Will loved Nico and his body, he knew how much Will enjoyed exploring him, leaving kisses all over and whispering about how beautiful he looked. He knew how Will loved everything about him. 

Nico reached the bedroom and opened the closet. He looked through all of Will's shirts before he came across his favorite one, a light blue button down. He tossed it onto the bed and began to strip completely. He threw his clothes in the laundry and grabbed Will's shirt, putting it on. He buttoned it up, leaving one at the top unbuttoned to expose his neck. Will's shirt was long enough to cover most of Nico's thighs, and when he bent over it showed a little more.

Nico heard the key click in the lock and the door open. He walked into the living room and saw Will closing the door. 

"It was a rough day," he said as Nico took his coat and hung it up. Will bent over to undo his shoelaces. "We had a code blue. Then, Jeremy dropped a box full of IV fluids and some of them burst so we had to-" Will's eyes widened when he finally saw Nico and he stopped talking.

"Gods," He stepped forward and lightly kissed Nico's lips, "you're so gorgeous," he murmured. Nico kissed Will and stood on his tip-toes, making the shirt he was wearing go up and expose more skin. He wrapped his arms around Will's neck and whispered in his ear.

"I'm yours." He kissed Will's cheek, "You can use me, however you want." Will hummed and crashed their lips together, inching Nico backwards. He bit down on the Italian's bottom lip lightly, making him gasp. He stuck his tongue into Nico's mouth as he pushed him against the wall.  
Will kissed him roughly, their tongues clashing as Will pressed into Nico, desperate to get closer.

Will pulled away, leaving Nico gasping for air, and began mouthing at his neck. He gasped out a moan as Will bit his neck gently. Will slid his hands under the shirt and rubbed Nico's chest. Nico moaned as Will began rubbing his thumbs over Nico's nipples. Will planted kisses down the ravenette's neck before settling at the crook of his neck and sucking at his skin.

Nico ran his hands over Will's shoulders before tangling his fingers in his blonde hair, tugging slightly and getting a grunt in response.

Will took his pants and boxers off, freeing his semi-hard member. He wrapped his hand around his cock, and did the same for Nico, gently rubbing them up and down. Will started to pick up speed, using their precome to help. But the movements weren't enough for Will. He brought one hand up to Nico's face and put three fingers in his mouth. Nico sucked on his fingers and whined. Sliding his tongue over his knuckles, he got Will's fingers wet.

Will pulled his fingers away from Nico's mouth and brought his hand down to Nico's ass. Will stopped pumping their erections and moved his hand over to lift one of Nico's legs. Will pressed a finger to Nico's entrance and slipped it in. Nico moaned as Will pumped his finger inside him. He pushed a second finger in and began to scissor him open slowly.

Nico's moans got louder as Will began to put in his third finger. He pulled away from Nico's neck and kissed the Italian passionately as he thrust his fingers into Nico. Will pulled his fingers out and Nico made a disgruntled noise. Will gave him another kiss before burying his head in Nico's neck. Will lifted Nico's other leg, bracing him against the wall. He shifted before slowly pushing the head of his member into Nico.

"Ah~" Nico moaned. Will pushed himself all the way in and waited, letting Nico adjust. Nico pat Will's shoulder, "You can move," he whispered into the blonde's ear, as if speaking louder would shatter the moment they were captured in.

Will pulled out until just his tip was in, then he thrust slowly all the way back in. Nico bowed his head and moaned, back pressing against the wall. Will thrust into him, slowly speeding up. Will paused to adjust his hold on Nico before continuing his unhurried pace. "Nghh," Nico bit back a moan. He panted, Will sliding slowly in and out of him. He buried his head in Will's neck, whimpering quietly.

"Moan for me, baby," Will whispered, bucking harshly into the Italian. Nico threw his head back and cried out as the blonde thrust faster into him. Will leaned forward, pressing Nico against the wall and thrusted harder and deeper. He mouthed at Nico's neck again, his movements jostled by his thrusts.

"Fuck," Nico moaned quietly. Will shifted again and began slamming into Nico's prostate, making him cry out in pleasure. "Will.." Nico moaned his lovers name, gripping his shoulders tightly as heat pooled in his abdomen. "I.. I can't last much longer.." he whispered.

"Then come," Will said in a low and husky tone of voice, " come for me, Nico. " He thrust hard and fast, set on making the other male come undone.

"Will!" Nico cried out, his back arching off the wall, nails digging into Will's shoulders as he came all over their shirts. Nico shook from his climax, Will still thrusting into him.

"Gonna come," Will whispered, giving a few more hard thrusts before he came. He rocked his hips as he filled Nico with warm come. Will stopped moving his hips as he ducked his head into Nico's neck. They stayed there for a moment, both breathing heavily.

Will pulled out of Nico. The ravenette wrapped his legs around Will's waist and leaned into him, nuzzling his neck. He wrapped his arms around Nico and carried him to the bedroom.

He set Nico down on the bed carefully, and unbuttoned his shirt. Discarding both of their shirts, Will pulled the blanket over Nico before sliding under behind him. He snuggled into Nico, putting an arm over his stomach.

Nico found Will's hand and intertwined their fingers, sighing in content. Nuzzling his face into Nico's neck, he felt warm and relaxed. Before falling asleep, he whispered;

"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> So, this isn't my first smut, but i'm not good so yeah. Lol. I hope you enjoyed this mess. Also, i only proofed like half of this, because I kept getting distracted, so there might be some mistakes or.. I don't know, nothing maybe. Well, smut hopefully.


End file.
